1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque testing machine and, particularly, to a torque testing machine including at least two drive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M345232 shows a torque testing machine including a testing head, a connecting head and two holding members. The testing head and the connecting head are aligned and opposite to each other. The testing head is rotatable about an axis, and the testing head and the connecting head face each other in the direction of the axis. Each of the two holding members has various height positions. Each of the two holding members is mounted on a rail. Each of the two holding members is movable along the rail engaged therewith. Each of the two holding members is used to hold an end of an object to be tested, and the testing head is used to hold another end of the object. The testing head can rotate the object to be tested and measure a torque force the object withstands. Alternatively, the connecting head is used to hold the object to be tested. However, types of objects to be tested by the torque testing machine are limited.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.